


CaraVan

by DresdenHaskell



Series: Contingent Events [8]
Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DresdenHaskell/pseuds/DresdenHaskell
Summary: A butch bottom vampire virgin is whisked away by a femme top human.





	CaraVan

**Author's Note:**

> More Van Renard backstory for the Contingencies 'verse, but reading the rest of that is entirely unnecessary. Enjoy some lesbians.

Eurythmics thumped out of the night club at the end of the alley as another patron swaggered through the door. Van Renard pushed off the wall she'd been leaning on, to make a fresh bid for the dance floor beyond. Cara Driver stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"What? I love this song."  
  
"I know," Cara said, "but I'm danced out. I'm in heels."  
  
Van looked down at the blonde's little red heels (matching the shade of her little red lips, Van noted). Right. Humans had to deal with things like sore feet.  
  
With most people, Van would've brushed them off with some half-hearted consolation on their mortal weakness ("That sucks, see ya"), and gone back to the party. She really liked being around Cara, though. They kept running into each other at the same venues, at first by accident, then intentionally when Cara demanded exchanging phone numbers.  
  
Cara looked up at Van expectantly.  
  
"Right, yeah," Van said, leaning back against the wall. "I'll uh... stay out here."  
  
Van would've suggested just taking the shoes off, but Cara never compromised on fashion, an ideal Van could respect.  
  
In addition to her cherry lipstick, Cara's eyes were shadowed with vibrant blue, with her cheeks done in flawlessly blended rosy pink. She had a vogue blonde 'do all teased up in the front, an assortment of bangles in bold primary colors, and a purple, off-the-shoulder top belted around the waist to accent her delightfully feminine form. She knew she was hot, and never missed a chance to tell a catcaller to go fuck himself.  
  
Van was butch as usual, with a dark teal button-up tucked into a pair of white pants over jazz shoes. On escaping small-town life, she'd taken to the fashion trends of the men and dykes in New York City.  
  
The two of them made small-talk about music and work for a bit, before Cara reached up and plucked off Van's aviator shades.  
  
"Hey!" Van made a reach for them, in the same second Cara stepped in, put the other hand on Van's shoulder, and kissed her.  
  
Van froze, having barely a moment to process the shock of that before Cara stepped back again, all red in the face. If Van still had blood to blush with, she would've been doing the same, as she stared, dumbfounded but not unhappy.  
  
Cara laughed, almost nervously. "Sorry, I'm moving too fast, aren't I? Maybe I had too many..."  
  
"Uh, no, that was," Van said, "just fine."  
  
Cara shifted back further, rubbing her neck, her expression uncharacteristically embarrassed. "Then what is it?"  
  
"I -- uh --"  
  
"You're not really into chicks?" Cara was looking and sounding more and more disappointed.  
  
Van quickly spoke, "No, that's not -- I'm --" Pause. Van hadn't really thought about who or what she was 'into'. It was pretty obvious in retrospect, and saying it out loud caught herself off-guard.  
  
Then she realized: If this went any further, Cara would have to know about the vampire thing. That couldn't be avoided. It'd be obvious eventually. And dangerous.  
  
"You should know --" Van hadn't told anyone else yet. She just hoped Cara wouldn't freak out. "I'm a v--"  
  
"A virgin?"  
  
"N-- Well yes, but --" Van stuck her hands in her pockets as she glanced aside, very thankful to be unable to blush. "That's not..."  
  
Cara stepped closer and reached up to place the glasses back on Van's face, tucking back a few stray strands of Van's black hair as she did so. "Wanna go back to my place and... talk?"  
  
Van felt a pleasant, exotic rush run across her scalp from where Cara's hand lingered, all the way down the arms and spine. Yeah, talk, sure, and anything else Cara was implying. Van couldn't help but grin. "Yes please."  
  
Cara looped arms with Van at the elbow and spun around to stride up the alley with purpose. Van went along without resistance, still dazed, growing on giddy. Were they girlfriends now? Was that what was happening? Wait, were they girlfriends all along? Were all those outings together dates?  
  
Giddiness bordered on nervousness as they caught a cab to Cara's place. She was still clinging to Van, but hadn't spoken. Was Van supposed to do something? Say something?  
  
They got to Cara's apartment building. She steered Van into the elevator. If Van had a heartbeat, it would've been thumping like the bass in the club. She played stoic up three floors, down a hall, and through the door.  
  
Cara whirled to plant a suddenly desperate kiss to Van's lips, closing the door by shoving the taller woman against it. Van had no idea what to do other than close her eyes. She heard the lock click, and felt Cara's much warmer, flushed body pressed up against hers. Another wave of tingles rushed over her as Cara's tongue prodded her lips apart. It occurred to Van how easy it would be to bite it, but the thought passed instantly, overtaken by everything else. Cara's mouth tasted of colorful cocktails, sweet fruits with a little kick of bitters.  
  
Cara broke away, to Van's disappointment, and looked down at Van's hands, which had been semi-flailing off to the side.  
  
"Are you sure you're into this?" Cara said.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You're just..."  
  
"I don't know what to do," Van said apologetically. "What I'm supposed to or, uh, allowed to do. I've never -- That was my first kiss ever."  
  
"You really are a virgin." Cara grinned. "You're allowed to put your hands anywhere you want."  
  
She took Van's hands and pulled them around herself. One hand went to Cara's back; the other went to her ass. She gave Van the same expectant look as before. Van responded with a happy squeeze, and leaned down to initiate another kiss. She still didn't know what she was doing, but she was having fun doing it anyway.  
  
Cara's own hands moved up Van's waist, untucking her shirt and undershirt in one motion, then ducked up beneath them to run her hands across Van's ribs and back.  
  
"Wow, you're just swimming in these clothes," Cara laughed between kisses. She kicked off her heels and walked backwards, pulling Van through the flat's living room to half-sit, half-stumble onto the sofa, where Van followed suit by quickly shirking her shoes.  
  
They kissed and pawed at each other, Van feeling another thrill at every little touch exchanged, every second a new experience. Even a hand on her knee, or in her hair, or running up and down her arm, made her realize how horribly touch-starved she'd been since forever.  
  
Before long, Cara had unbuttoned Van's shirt and cast it aside, along with the pink T-shirt underneath, leaving Van in a simple jogbra. Cara grasped around for a clasp, apparently realized there wasn't one, and peeled the bra up and over Van's head. Van didn't have time to focus on another wave of nervousness before shuddering as both of Cara's warm, soft palms slid up Van's stomach to encompass her now-bare breasts.  
  
"Why wear one of those bras? Why not something to show off?" Cara said.  
  
"I -- ah -- dunno --" Van had trouble thinking past Cara's insistent massage, followed up by her lips on Van's neck.  
  
Too overwhelmed to do much else, Van settled for closing her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Cara. The blonde nipped and sucked at her throat, from the ear to the collar. For a fleeting second, Van became crystally aware of feeling Cara's quick pulse, and inhaled deeply at the woman's neck. It'd be easy, so easy. Van brushed her lips against the smooth skin, not daring to do more, as a wild surge of hunger eclipsed her other senses.  
  
Van jerked her head back and pulled at Cara's top. Cara smirked and seemed happy to let Van handle it, or try to. Van did try, shakily, finally getting off the belt and then lifting the loosened shirt off and dropping it on the floor. She stopped to take in the sight of Cara's lacy white wonderbra.  
  
Van reached up to cup those bounteous breasts, which fit perfectly and softly in her hands. Cara sighed and leaned forward into the touch, as she grazed her nails over Van's sides, eliciting goosebumps. Van unclasped the bra, and grinned at the way Cara's breasts popped free as it fell loose. One of Van's hands instantly retook one, squeezing eagerly, urged on by Cara's breathy purr.  
  
The blonde suddenly seized Van by the shoulders and pushed her down on the sofa, kissing her vigorously on the mouth. Cara straddled one of Van's legs, pushing herself down against Van's thigh, one knee between them. The brand-new friction at Van's groin sent a potent thrill through her, her free leg twitching as she strained to wriggle herself closer from her pinned position.  
  
Cara's hands darted down to unbuckle Van's belt, then swiped it free to throw across the room in one motion. Van couldn't see what has happening past Cara's head as the blonde started kissing her neck again, but felt, with a twitch of her stomach, one hand undo her pants and another dip into them.  
  
Van's brain froze as that hand deftly made its way under her shorts next, sliding down to cup her sex like a hot saddle, and started to rub. An involuntary, throaty noise left her. Cara nibbled her ear and whispered, "Is that good?" to which Van could only stutter, "Y-yeah."  
  
Cara kept up the slow, encompassing friction and deft fondling, while her other hand managed to solo wrangle the rest of their clothes, soon leaving their bare bodies entangled together. Van put her hands everywhere on the the new skin she could reach.  
  
Just as she dimly wondered what she should do next, her thoughts scattered with a loud gasp as one and then another of Cara's fingers slipped into her. The new sensation, the new kind of pleasure, hit her like a bolt. Cara moved up to kiss her, as that hand began to roll again, fingers stroking a gentle rhythm. Van couldn't think, overwhelmed by Cara's expert motions, and simply clung to Cara, letting out gasps and moans she barely recognized coming from her own mouth.  
  
Cara shifted her weight around without breaking rhythm, lowering herself to mount her own wrist, using her pelvis to add force to her strokes. Her voice soon joined in with moans of her own.  
  
She still didn't go hard, nor fast, gently rocking her body against Van's, the pressure inside and out building to a maddening buzz that wouldn't quite crest. Van tugged at Cara's shoulders imploringly. The blonde took the cue, gradually picking up the pace at last, and within moments Van felt that slow-boiling pleasure focusing into a single exclamation point.  
  
As the ecstasy hit its peak and burst over the edge, Van's body gave a sudden jerk that might've sent her falling off the sofa if not for Cara's weight still pinning her down. It kept pulsing through her in waves as Cara didn't stop yet, wringing out an almost unbearably long orgasm from Van while finishing herself off.  
  
When Cara finally stopped, Van was gripping her arms so tightly she left white finger-marks behind, and one of Van's feet had wedged itself between a couple sofa cushions. Cara gently withdrew her fingers and propped herself up to look down at Van, the blonde woman's face flushed, and damp with sweat.  
  
Van was looking past Cara to the ceiling, watching rectangles of light shift across the shadowed room as traffic went by below. As the mind-numbing pleasure slowly faded, and her mind drifted back down to Earth like a dandelion seed, fresh waves of unexpected anxiety hit her hard. She found herself gripping Cara's arms again, to combat the sudden tremor.  
  
Cara's expression changed to one of concern. She shifted her weight again to keep the bulk of it off Van directly, reaching down to lightly stroke the now very-mussed black hair. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah, um, it's nothing."  
  
Cara gave her a wry look.  
  
Van looked away. "I'm not -- um -- I wasn't raised..."  
  
Cara hummed as she settled down, half-beside Van. "To like girls."  
  
Van gave a small nod. "It's real now. I - I kind of suddenly realized, 'That's it, I'm not a virgin anymore,' and... Yeah, I don't know." She sighed and added quietly, "Suddenly wondered what they'd think."  
  
"Nobody has to know if you don't want them to," Cara said, cuddling closer. "Are you still okay with this?"  
  
"Yes," Van said instantly. She turned to kiss Cara to prove it. "So, um. So that's sex."  
  
"That's one way to do it."  
  
"Th- What are the others?"  
  
"Oh my god, you were really sheltered," Cara laughed, then grinned. "Why don't I show you? If you're feeling up for more..." She trailed a hand down the length of Van's side and leg.  
  
"Yes. Please."  
  
Cara stood, and took Van's hand, who followed after, through the dark apartment to the bedroom. There Cara pulled her onto the bed, then once again pushed her onto her back and rolled on top.  
  
Cara kissed her deeply, then kissed down her neck, over her collar and breast, stopping to tend her nipple by tongue. Van shivered, already feeling the familiar need growing in her core.  
  
The blonde kept kissing downward, scooting backwards down the bed as her lips peppered kisses down Van's stomach, and Van realized with a little thrill what was next. Not that it prepared her for how it felt when Cara's mouth was suddenly on her bits, sucking on and moving against them with immediate, unexpected intensity. Van shouted in surprise as her pelvis bucked, only to be held still by Cara's hands taking hold of her hips.  
  
Van's own hands shot out to grab the sheets for dear life, head dropping back as Cara's relentless tongue maneuvered in ways that didn't seem humanly possible. Before long, Van was struggling and failing not to writhe, panting sharp, hitched breaths. And not long after that, another explosive bomb of pleasure burst through her, as her mind went blank with a wordless yell.  
  
Cara once again didn't stop, sucking every last aftershock out of Van until it started to hurt. That pain was startling -- Van wasn't really injured, and hadn't really been injurable in years, but apparently in sex, there could be too much of a good thing. "Ahh-ow, Cara, Cara --"  
  
The other woman pulled away immediately. She crawled back up the bed with a smug grin. "Did you like that?"  
  
"Ye-mf!" Van's reply was cut off by Cara kissing her, now with a strong new taste on her mouth that Van was absolutely not expecting. She didn't know what to make of that, except that she knew again she'd be blushing like hell just then if she could. "O-oh."  
  
It then occurred to her that unlike the first time, this time, Cara hadn't finished too. "Hey, should I -- um --" Van started to say.  
  
Cara smiled. "Well, you don't have to. Do you want to?"  
  
"...Yes. I do."  
  
Still smiling, Cara rolled them over. Van backed down the bed, hands running down Cara's body and legs. Nervousness flickered in the vampire again, unsure of what to do, afraid to disappoint.  
  
"Don't be afraid to just dive right in there," Cara said with a wink. "I'll let you know if you hit the right spot."  
  
Taking the encouragement and a deep breath, Van got down and dived right in, trying to remember what Cara had done moments ago, and mimic that. Cara purred and hummed, reaching down to thread her fingers through Van's hair, which Van just noticed had long fallen out of its braid. Every so often Cara's fingers would tighten, pulling Van closer or pushing her away, while murmuring guidance ("A little to the left," "right there," "harder").  
  
Even while trying to figure out the right motions with her mouth and tongue (she only just learned to kiss tonight), even while feeling a sort of revelry for what felt like entering a new and better part of her life, even while just plain delighted at sharing this intimacy with someone she liked so much --  
  
there was hunger.  
  
Van could feel Cara's pulse in the blonde's thighs, firmly pressed against Van's head, strong and quickening. Cara's skin was flushed and heated with it. Without distracting stimulation, Van found that hunger getting harder to ignore.  
  
A happy yelp from Cara yanked Van's focus back to the other meal at hand (as did a literal yank of Van's hair). "That's it!" Cara gasped as Van's lips had closed around the woman's swollen button and began to suck. It didn't take long to push Cara over the edge with a song of mewls and moans.  
  
As the blonde flopped back with a happy sigh after, Van nuzzled her thigh. If Van didn't feed soon, she'd have to leave before she went crazy. She started to say, "Cara --" with a vague plan of asking permission, but the second Van's mouth opened, instinct took over, fangs already out and immediately latched on to the leg.  
  
Cara squeaked in shock, but Van couldn’t pull away for several seconds, translating to several deep gulps. When she finally unlatched, Van kept her head against Cara’s leg for a few moments more, both to hold the wound aloft, and to hide her own face in embarrassment. She could feel Cara’s confused, expectant stare into the back of her head.  
  
"Um," Van said.  
  
"Doll, that was weird."  
  
Van still couldn't help but grin a little at the term of endearment, just for a second. "Sorry. I, um. I got carried away?"  
  
"Yeah..." Cara rubbed at the bite, then beckoned Van up with a gesture.  
  
Van crawled up to join her at the pillows. Cara gave Van a kiss, then turned her over to face the other way, before scooting in to sling an arm over and spoon her. Van hesitated, not needing sleep, and normally hating beds. But she'd never shared a bed before, either.  
  
"It's okay," Cara said against her back. "That still wasn't bad for your first time."  
  
"Oh, uh. Cool beans."  
  
"You're such a dork when you're not dancing," Cara laughed, giving a hug-squeeze.  
  
Van set her hand over Cara's. "Are we... girlfriends now?"  
  
"I was hoping we already were."  
  
Van grinned stupidly to herself, relaxing into the cuddle as she felt a wave of warm and fuzzies. "Cool."  
  
Cara yawned, and heaved an unwinding sigh. "Got any plans for the weekend?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Good answer."


End file.
